The Tail of a Wolf
by Hudine
Summary: Follows the story of muggle born witch Rose Tyler as she discovers how to be and what being the Bad Wolf means as well as control over it. This doesn't go over the HP books in great detail or even tell Rose's time at Hogwarts in great detail just mentions, nor is it going to be a transcript of Doctor Who. Rose/(any)Doctor Cover image by blackberreh-catty :)


**A/N: yes I know everything with Harry Potter happened in the 1990s but for this AU Deathly Hallows happened in 2005. Rose is 18 not 19 because she was in the same class/year as Harry, Ron and Hermione. Harry Potter and everything pertaining to it, as well as Doctor Who and anything pertaining to it does not belong to me. I wish it was then I'd be rich but J K Rowling wrote Harry Potter much better than I ever could, and the same goes for Doctor Who and the BBC writing team for it. Reviews are always welcome, even if it's to point out my embarrassinlay bad spelling (if you do please say where so I can fix it) and yes I know it's tale not tail it's supposed to be that way as a pun.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Hello, I'm known as the Bad Wolf, and on one really, really bad day, I was known as the Moment. How I started out life is rather complex, I was created by myself to be the Bad Wolf, which despite the name is a stabilising force in the universe. First created by the ancient Time Lords to fulfil a prophecy when they foreseen the time when the universe and all of reality is going to be destroyed. They created a being capable of bending time and reality to their own will, but gave it a conscience so it won't take over the multiverse, or anything evil like that. Their creation was left inside a small box and left there until eons later the box was opened, and the conscience was born into the universe as someone the opener will someday love with all his hearts and soul. That person was an unassuming muggle born witch named Rose Tyler, me.

I was perfectly human and unaware of what I was, even if I had a few unusual talents like second sight and the ability to find new spells. Things changed for me when I met the most wonderful mad man and his blue box when I was hiding as a Muggle, working in Henricks department store. Then almost a year later I looked into the heart of the TARDIS and became the Bad Wolf. From that moment on I was no longer human, and I knew way too much, and spent most my time hiding it all from the Doctor because the time wasn't right for him to know yet. He thought he'd gotten rid of Bad Wolf by taking the vortex out of me, but the truth is, it's always been there since, right under the surface. All he did was help me gain control again, and I reset his life cycle.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Life as a muggle born witch.**

Remembering back to the first time I found out I was a witch, I remember I was frankly amazed. That was the day when there was a severe looking woman in Tartan plaid robes, with beady eyes hidden behind square rimmed glasses, standing in our flat in the Powell Estate. She had appeared seemingly from no where.

"I don't know what you're about, or how you got in here, but if you don't get out I'll ring the police," Jackie Tyler yelled standing up to the woman in their living room.

"Please, Mrs Tyler, all this really wouldn't have been necessary if you let me in to talk to you and your daughter in the first place."

"Why'd I let someone who's dressed like someone who came from the loony bin, in 'ere."

The woman seemed to take deep calming breaths at that comment, and looking back it is kind of funny, I'd never thought anyone would ever get away with calling that witch a loony. "I'm Professor Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Head of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm here to offer Rose a place in our school with next September's first year students."

"Now I know you're barmy," Jackie exclaimed.

"Has anything, strange or unexplained happened around Rose?"

Jackie stopped speechless for a moment remembering some such incidents. Weird things always happened to Rose Tyler, even when I was just a little girl.

"I sometimes know things before they happen," I piped up, coming out from behind my mother, where she had shoved me earlier. "All sorta stuff 'appen t' me too."

"Happen to me too," Professor McGonagall corrected instinctively yet kindly. "If you are to attend Hogwarts you will need to learn to speak properly. Mispronouncing a spell can have disastrous results. Go on now, what else."

"I had a dream once, it was about a magical blue box that is bigger inside than out, and travels in time."

"Sounds like a wonderful dream, bigger inside can be done with magic but time travel is very limited."

"Yea well when I woke up everything in my room had turned the same blue as the box, and my wardrobe looked just like it, although it wasn't any bigger on the inside, just held clothes, was kind of rubbish, that bit." I sighed. "We went out that day and when I came back everything was back to normal and Mum kept chalking it up to imagination, she was a bit hung over that morning. But it happened I swear it did."

"Oh I know it did. I've read the report from the Ministry's Accidental Magic Reversal department, it was quite the feet of transfiguration for a five year old. Most of my second year students wouldn't be able to manage it."

"Ministry? What Ministry? And what you mean Accidental Magic Reversal department?" Jackie asked able to speak again.

"The Ministry of Magic, they are the governing body over all witches and wizards in Great Britain and Northern Ireland. The Accidental Magic reversal people reverse potentially revealing or dangerous accidental magic; they particularly watch young muggle born witches and wizards since they are in the most danger of revealing too much by accident. Before you ask a muggle is someone who is a non-magic user, who cannot use magic, like you Mrs Tyler; but sometimes, and seemingly more and more often these days a witch or wizard is born to non-magic or muggle parents. In such instances a representative of the school is sent out to explain everything to the parents and the young witch or wizard when they are of age to attend Hogwarts."

"So I'll learn to control my magic? And stop doing stuff by accident, like turning Mickey's jumper into a scarf when Mum went to wash it for him this morning."

"How do I know you're still not crazy," Jackie added, but less convinced now. Mum was very good at ignoring stuff like that I did and brushing it off to act normal, but even she couldn't brush off the twelve foot long, multi-coloured scarf that's sitting in the kitchen waiting to be washed. It'd changed right in her hands.

"Can you bring me the scarf that used to be a jumper," the Professor asked.

I quickly ran into the kitchen and came out trailing a long multi-coloured knitted scarf and handed it over to the Professor.

"Not bad work, given a few years we may be able to teach you some wonderful things with your magic Miss Tyler," the Professor commented, then waved her wand over it and it was replaced by Mickey's garishly coloured jumper that he only wore because his blind gran bought him it last Christmas and it made her happy, it didn't even really fit him anymore.

"How'd you do that," Jackie asked amazed, "thought I would have to buy him a new one."

"Magic Mrs Tyler."

"What else can you do?"

"It's not for entertainment but as a demonstration that magic is indeed real, but I suppose one more demonstration won't hurt." Then suddenly instead of Professor McGonagall standing there, there was now a grey tabby cat with square spectacle shaped markings around its eyes.

Being a little girl at the time I laughed in delight and reached down and scratched behind its ears just like I did with my old cat whiskers who had passed on a year before. The cat gave an involuntary purr and when I stopped and stood up it turned back into Professor McGonagall. "That's brilliant! Can you teach me to do that? I'd love to be able to turn into an animal."

The professor gave an uncharacteristic smile and replied, "If you study hard and pass your transfiguration NEWETS at the end of seventh year I'll gladly teach you if you are still interested. Animagi is a dying art."

Mother was convinced but she wasn't sure how she was ever going to pay for it all, but the professor told her not to worry, the government pays for all but school books and supplies which I had to provide for myself. Apparently even though it's a boarding school it's cheaper for the UK government to send a student to Hogwarts than to send the same student to a regular school for seven years, little known fact that. Something to do with house elves and magical upkeep vs. electrical, one being free the other not.

"Also there is a small allowance given to low income families, it doesn't stretch far, it means second hand robes and books, but it helps."

Not as if I'm not used to wearing second hand school uniforms anyway. I had the book list handed to me, the money system explained, as well as how to get muggle money exchanged for wizarding money. Then she gave us the instructions on how to get into Diagon Ally, and how to get to platform 9 3/4.

* * *

My first trip to Diagon Ally, if it wasn't for our clothes, the way we gaped at everything would soon have marked us out as a muggle born and their muggle mother. The sight was quite wonderful. Things flying around by themselves, people of all shapes, sizes and races (and not just the human kind), the wondrous things for sale, and just the general atmosphere were well, magical.

We were like two fish out of the water. That's when we first met the Weasley's, Arthur, Molly, and their troop of red haired children came through from the leaky caldron, and Arthur always so fascinated by muggles, spotted us right away. He walked up and introduced himself, "Hello, you must be new here. A muggle born and their mother, yes?" He didn't wait for a reply. "I'm Arthur Weasley, this is my wife Molly, and our children; Percy, the twins Fred and George, Ron who starts Hogwarts this year as well and my youngest and only daughter Ginny, she starts next year. You're a muggle, I'm curious could you tell me exactly what I hoover is used for?"

My mother was a bit unnerved at first but soon relaxed when she heard me giggle, and forced down a laugh herself.

"Arthur! Leave the poor woman and her daughter alone," Molly demanded in an authoritative yet exasperated tone of voice.

"It's okay; we're just a bit lost to be honest. Need to find everything for school and are on budget, I'm out of work at the moment and I'm raising this one on my own. Don't have a clue where to start. I'm Jackie Tyler, and this is my daughter Rose. And a hoover is used for cleaning the floor, and good job you asked a woman cause most men don't seem to have a bloody clue how to use one, first time I had one come out and admit it though."

I burst into another fit of giggles at my Mum's typically blazon sort of answer, and a lot of the children were trying not to laugh as well in case they get into trouble, but Molly burst out laughing. "Oh I like you Mrs Tyler."

"Jackie, Mrs Tyler is my mother-in-law."

"Well call me Molly then. Don't worry I'll help you out as best I can. With so many children I know all about being on a budget, so I know where to get a lot of good bargains. And you know it's so typical of men, Wizard men it seems don't have a clue how to use a cleaning spell, good to know muggle ones are as bad with the equivalent." And so Molly Weasley and my mother became fast friends as she helped mum and me find our way around.

I've since seen my mother stare down, Davros, Daleks and the Doctor himself; I think her exposure to the magical world in the limited fashion she had been, prepared her for the strange and weird in a way. Looking back it's probably why I didn't even so much as blink when the Doctor first took me out among aliens, unlike the account you know from Mr Russell T Davis. He got most of it right, the main parts anyway. Which is why this story won't go over those parts again, but I want to state here and now that there is differences, like the magic I tried hiding from everyone, and I'm a year younger, just to name a couple.

Although Ron was my age I spent more time with Ginny his little sister, and I gravitated more toward Fred and George because I was always amused by their antics. The same was true later in Hogwarts, although I was occasional co-conspirator to the Golden Trio, and I consider Hermione amongst my closest friends, I wasn't one of them.

Before long we'd finished and had all my stuff for school, with seemingly only two new things among them, my wand, 10 inches supple mahogany with a Phoenix feather core, and my new kitten Jasper, who was almost fully kneazle and looked it with his grey spotted fur, and too large ears, but had a normal cat tail, not a lion like one. He was expensive but the kitten took an instant liking to me, and mum had said before we can get a new cat. The clincher was when the man explained how much more intelligent they are to regular cats, so won't be dumb enough to get run over by a slowly moving bin lorry with sirens blaring as it backs up, poor Whiskers, may she forever rest in peace.

* * *

I was sorted into Gryffindor house and shared a dorm room with Hermione, Lavender and Parvati. I disliked Lavender and Parvati because they were always looking down at me for my second hand clothes, and they both had a tendency to be airheads. Not that I was a Hermione Granger either, someone that was brilliant at all things but riding a broom stick and knows everything. Not that I was any good on a broom either mind you. Transfiguration was my best subject, in fact the only one I could ever beat Hermione at. My charms was good, and defence against the dark arts I was good at as well, my potions where merely all right, but I was utter rubbish at herbology, and I think I spent more time asleep than not in history of magic. Although I could really annoy the heck out of Hermione by making new spells, which she disapproved of; she disapproved of anything not already wrote in a book. When I got to do Divination I was always best at it since I actually possessed second sight, even if my Professor hated me because I was better at it than her. Professor Trelawney was a bit of a fraud really. She had only ever made three real predictions in her life and usually made things up, and the more spectacularly gruesome the better.

Really there is little to add to the story of Harry Potter as you know it because I didn't have much impact on events. I could rehash the whole thing and bore you to tears but really J K Rowling tells the story so much better.

The only real difference is fifth year. Umbrage still insinuated herself into Hogwarts, but not as Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, not at first.

I remember walking into the Defence Against the Dark Arts class in fifth year as if it were yesterday. We all took our seats and our Professor, a mature woman who looked to be in their mid-forties with great big frizzy blond space hair smiled and said, "hello sweeties, my name is Professor River Song. I'm here to teach you Defence Against the Dark Arts, at least until that fat toad Umbrage finds a way to replace me with herself. So pay close attention because as soon as that happens there will be very little learning involved. The ministry thinks that teaching you actual spell work is too dangerous because Fudge has gone mad and thinks Dumbledore is building an army. Stupid I know, but that's how it is, the rest of the staff is too afraid to speak plainly and tell you how it is, but I'm really not scared of getting sacked. I know it's only a matter of time anyway."

And that is the first time I ever met Melody Pond, my sister on the TARDIS side of our family, and like my daughter because I raised her. The pair of us ever united in a common bond.

River was ever vigilant in teaching us things. Seemingly as much as she can cram into our heads, and not all of it magic, some of it seemed like common sense to any muggle born or half blood, but most the pure bloods there had no idea that if someone is bleeding to death you should try and put as much pressure on the wound as possible and if possible elevate above the heart; in a case where there's possible spinal injury don't move the person. So we spent the first inspection from the toad Umbrage learning muggle first aid so people will not panic if something happened and they hadn't got a wand. Although Umbrage and the Slitherins didn't like it, there was nothing she or the ministry could find particularly objectionable about it.

Then I met the Doctor for the first time... Well technically the second but I don't count me as a baby. It wasn't the pinstriped Doctor with great hair, but the next one who is still quite good looking in an unconventional geeky sort of way. He never told me his name was the Doctor or anything but looking back I know now.

One day we were in class, and River was teaching us about the power of a name, and how by being afraid to say Voldemort's name we were actually giving it power instead of the original intention of lessening it. Suddenly we could hear a wheezing sound I now know is the TARDIS and River got a sudden exasperated look on her face.

A young man in a tweed jacket and with floppy hair raced out of her office. "River, I need your help..." He suddenly looked around him in astonishment and I could have sworn those ancient eyes fell on me, turmoil of emotions going through them. I'd dismissed it as me being daft at the time, after all Harry was sitting a few chairs over and he gets strange looks all the time from strangers. I guess that it was the first time the Doctor found out I was a witch, I'd always managed to keep that secret from him. Not that I didn't trust him with the knowledge of it, far from it, it's just I'd deeply ingrained it into myself when I hid in the muggle world from Voldemort and his cronies not to give away that I was anything other than a muggle. As a class mate of Harry's I'm sure I would have been quite a prize catch for them. I'd also would have been because of what I am, even if I was still human at that point.

Suddenly the Headmaster, Dumbledore, burst into the room and the Doctor took a double take. The look on his face was priceless. River dismissed the class early and gave us homework to find out more about the power of a name, and then the three of them walked into River's office and the closed and warded the door against anyone spying. I was curious at the time, so was everyone else, especially Harry, Ron and Hermione. They'd mistaken the look the Doctor gave me as being directed toward Harry and wanted to know what it's all about. Of course knowing what I know now, I'd loved to have been a fly on the wall for the conversation going on in there.

Later I was in the library doing my homework as best I can when the Doctor showed up and sat in the seat opposite me pretending to read a book he just taken off a shelf. "Oh hello there, you were in River's class earlier weren't you?"

"Yes, quite an entrance you made."

"Yea I'm sorry about disrupting the class like that. I'd come to see River, she's just a good friend of mine; anyway I'd managed to brake some of the wards in the process. Dumbledore wasn't very happy with me for that. Bit of a mix up really, all sorted out now of course. Just reading a few books here before I leave. Have to say it's an interesting subject the power of a name."

"I'm still trying to work out what to write about."

"Oh there are lots of things. Like I know of one ancient culture where people named their children after people or traits they want their children to imitate. Then when the children grow up they change their name to something else that they wish to imitate, like say, Corsair, or Master, or maybe Doctor. That name is a promise they make to themselves, and not necessarily reflect on the exact meaning of the name. Like Doctor, can mean the person that wants to make things better, but their promise to themselves could mean, _'Never cowardly or crewel. Never give up. Never give in.'_ Then the names we have can remind people, loved ones especially, why we do the things we do, and to keep us going."

"Thanks, think I got all that. Now I just need to figure out how to make that into sixteen inches of parchment, without making my writing really big," I said and smiled and he smiled back.

"Happy to help."

Then I went into a trance that I couldn't remember until I became Bad Wolf. "The moment is coming."

"What?!"

"When the moment comes the wolf will howl, everything changes, the time war ends. The Doctor will forget, No More, Gallifrey Falls, paintings; it's all about the paintings. Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?"

"Rose, what do you mean? Rose?" He shook my shoulder gently and I woke from my trance.

"What? Sorry must have nodded off, it's hot in here."

"You were talking, in some sort of trance."

I groaned then. At least it wasn't in the middle of class this time when I made a prophesy about Voldemort's return and Cedric's Death. "It's my second sight. I often see things before they happen, and sometimes I make prophesies. I can never remember what I said when I do."

"Really? Never knew you had the gift... It's very rare."

"Most of prophesies are self-fulfilling, and only a possible future out of many so please don't be overly worried about anything I said."

He pretended he wasn't worried, but he's a time lord and recognises the ring of a true prophesy when he hears it. The Doctor left and I never saw him again until a much younger Doctor came into my life years later.

Of course after _'the Doctor incident'_ Umbrage and Fudge became even more paranoid. They were sure he was something to do with some plan to topple the ministry and were worried because being the Minister of Magic, Fudge knew exactly who the Doctor is and if anything is more scared of him than the thought that Harry was telling the truth. So River was sacked not long after, she'd lasted until just after Halloween. Then everything happened pretty much as the books say, with Umbrage, Dumbledore's Army, the department of mysteries, and Voldemort's official return. I was there in the battle in the department of mysteries and when Mum found out everything she got scared and wouldn't let me go back to Hogwarts in sixth year. That's how I need up hiding as a muggle, doing my very muggle job in a department store in London two years later, when I was attacked by shop window dummies and someone took my hand and said 'run'.


End file.
